Never Grow Up
by duckmadgirl
Summary: set 18ish years after Baby mine Kate watches on as her daughter Passes out as a Navy officer. wishing she could just turn back the clock and that her baby girl didn't grow up so fast. based on the lyrics of Never grow up by Taylor swift


**so this is a one shot continuation of baby mine. Based on the Lyrics of one of my favourite songs. Taylor Swift Never grow up. set about 18 years after the end of baby mine. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think**

Kate carefully edged along the row of seats to where Mike was sat. She was running late and had only just made it to Jarvis Bay. After 22 weeks they were watching their daughter Pass out as a midshipman in the Navy following in both parents footsteps. Belle was one of only a handful of female recruits passing out was stood on the front row in her smarts but was still classic Belle with several hairs falling out of place from under her hat. Kate smiled shaking her head. Keeping her daughter as neat as a pin was always a battle. Even as a child Belle was always getting in to scrapes and a mess. She had been sent home from school on several occasions because she had pushed one of the boys in the mud for pulling on her pig-tails. That or she would have come home plastered head to toe in mud because she had gone jumping in the puddles. Kate had hoped that the discipline in the navy would have proved a change in her daughter but was sort of happy to see her daughter still had some little but of her self and marched to the beat of her own drum.

"hey" she smiled kissing mike on the cheek. Before sitting down as the band began playing and the graduates began marching in to the parade square. Looking at Belle she could also see line up in the right dress and standing to attention waiting for the admiral to walk in and address them and present them with their awards for passing out.

"ladies and gentlemen. family and friends. Welcome we are all hear today to support and congratulate these fine men and woman as they take their first steps and pass out in to the Royal Australian Navy. They all stand with the highest values of the Royal Australian Navy. Honour. Honesty, Courage Integrity and loyalty. To uphold these values is everything that we expect of our officers and sailors who serve and protect us each and every day. From those in the patrol boat service to those who defend our country aboard. Where ever you are to serve we wish you all the best..."

There was a round of applause that followed. Kate looked at Mike. Both remembered the exact same speech from their own passing out. The admirals may have changed but it was almost word for word the exact same speech. Smiling their daughter looked so smart in her uniform.

"now it is my great pleasure to present the sward for best naval cadet for the summer intake. This officer has shown great potential but given her parents then that is no surprise. The child of 2 officers who both served on one of our most decorated patrol boat one of which also was award the sward in their time hear at Jarvis Bay. But that's not why she deserves this This cadet upholds everything that the Royal Australian Navy stands for and has proven herself to be a valued member of the Navy and the Australian Defence force. She will go far I am sure. I present to you, Midshipman Isabelle Flynn."

Kate stood up she was so proud. She couldn't believe that her daughter hadn't told them about this. Falling out and walking up to the admiral Belle Saluted before falling back in to line with the rest of the parade.

There were several speeches left to come from various different speakers. The admiral walked over to the empty seat on the platform. The rest of the parade were also invited sit down as well. As soon as everyone sat down there was a loud sound of air escaping from all over the parade square. Kate looked at mike and over to Belle who was trying to keep it together. Covering her eyes she couldn't hide the feeling that her daughter had followed in her furthers footsteps but done one better. It must have been what the $50 she borrowed last month was for.

"did you have to tell her that story" Kate hissed in to his ear whats there were muffled giggles from everywhere.

"hey I didn't expect her to emulate me and I told her when she was like 5. How can she still remember that. I can barely even remember breakfast" mike whispered back

"mike it is Belle she remembers everything. And as for you remembering breakfast may have something to do with the fact your old"

"hey well if I am old so are you"

Once the ceremony was over everyone was milling around. Belle ran over to her parents her hair was now flying all over the place

"mum! Dad!" she cried hugging them both

"congratulations belle" Kate held her daughter tight

"mum I need to breath." Belle gasped

"so where are you headed next or haven't you been told." Mike smiled

"HMAS Watson" Belle smiled

"did we tell you that's were me and mum met..."

"I thought you met on Hammersley?"

"that was for the second time we met first when I was teaching at Watsons bay. It was the best time we..."

"eww TMI" belle stuck her fingers in her ears

3 weeks later Kate watched as Belle bundled everything in to her car. Even though she had watched belle go of already it was kind of hard. Belle had been their only child and watching her spread her wings and get her first posting was amazing. They had returned to Cairns and now Belle was about to make the 27 hour drive back south.

"stay safe. Call and take a break once in a while. Don't do the whole drive in one go. And call when you get there. And check in often"

"mum I am only going to Sydney not London"

"Kate she will be fine" Mike wrapped his arm round his wife's shoulders "just let her go. She will be fine. She is in the best Navy in the word"

"yeah think the brits and yanks may argue with you there" Kate grinned "but it is one of the best"

After Belle had left Mike found Kate looking through the photo album full of pictures of Belle. It was clear she was destring to be in the Navy. Every year there was a picture of her on the forecastle of Hammersley. She looked at the pictures of her baby girl growing up and turning in to a independent young woman and couldn't be more proud. Even if she did have her dads sense of humour. Belle was destring for great things


End file.
